


Are you into that?

by ProSkater17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Jack has a problem. He can’t find Sam, but he does find Dean and Dean is happy to help Jack with his problem.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Are you into that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into boy x boy, then don’t read

Jack wasn't okay. He had been out jogging. He had gone to the store to buy soda and he had met an old man. He didn’t know the man was a wizard, so he couldn’t be careful. They got into an argument and the wizard cast a spell on Jack. It was no ordinary spell. Jack's face flushed. He was hot and he was sweaty. He felt something in his pants. Jack left for the bunker as fast as he could. He didn't know what to do. Jack looked for Sam everywhere. Usually he knew what had to be done. 

Jack pumped into Dean. Dean almost dropped his beer. "Wow! Where's the hurry?" Dean asked. Jack raised his reddish head and Dean froze. He had seen that look before. Jack had tears in his eyes. Dean dropped the bottle on the table and grabbed Jack by the shoulders. Jack shuddered. “Hey ... What happened?” Dean asked. He tried to be as helpful as possible. Jack was holding his pants. A tear flowed down his cheek "I ran into a wizard ... He cast a spell on me." Dean knew how it felt. The wizard had some time ago turned him old man. “What kind of spell?” Dean asked. Jack shrugged. Dean knew what the spell was. Jack had been made horny.

“What am I going to do?” Jack whispered. Dean didn't know. “Sit down,” Dean said, directing Jack to sit on the couch. Jack sat, but he didn't feel comfortable. "Boxers are tight ..." Jack muttered. Dean nodded "it's part of the spell." "I don't understand. What's going on?" Jack asked. He looked so cute. He had a bulshing face, watery eyes, and pink-glowing lips. "The wizard made you horny. It shouldn't take long to go away," Dean explained. "Can you going to end it now?" “Basically yes.” Dean immediately regretted his answer. "Do it! Stop this! I can't take it anymore." Jack prayed. Dean backed away "I can't ... That would be wrong. I can't do it to you." "I'm asking! Help me Dean ..." Jack said with a cry in his throat.

“I guess you understand we’re talking about sex?” Dean asked. Jack started melting out of the couch "I don't care. Do anything.", Jack said. Jack asked for it. Dean licked his lips "if I help you, will you promise not to tell anyone about this?" "I promise!" Dean helped Jack take the clothes off. Jack's body was warm. He sat back on the couch. Dean sat next to him and grabbed him by the hand. He moved Jack's hand to Jack's cute member. He began to make small and tender bets. Jack moaned. Dean squeezed his big hand a little tighter. Jack breathed heavily. “Does this feel good?” Dean asked. Jack nodded. Dean pressed Jack deeper into the couch and circled in front of him. He went to his knees and lifted Jack's other leg onto his shoulder. “What are you doing?” Jack asked, catshing his breath. Dean smiled and licked his finger. He pushed his finger inside Jack. A cute sound came from Jack. Dean grabbed Jack's member with one hand. Dean felt his own member begin to press against his pants.

"I think I'll come ..." Jack said in a soft voice. Dean smiled "you can come." And so Jack did. Jack came to his own stomach. He took a deep breath and layed on the couch "it felt good ...", He said. “Wait ... Was that your first sexual experience?” Dean asked. Jack nodded shyly. "Oh no. You shouldn't have done it with me. You could have done it with someone important," Dean said. He really started to regret it, Jack pulled his pants to his feet and got up in front of Dean. He gave Dean a little kiss. "But you helped me. Thank you. I'm feeling better now," Jack said.


End file.
